How many Pokemon change to Fairy
by StrykerKitsune
Summary: You ever wonder how many Pokemon changed their typing to Fairy? The answer is simple: it had something to do with Mew. Also, why you shouldn't attack a Jigglypuff with a marker. Rated T for Innuendo Joke.


**Damn Fairy-Types**

 _You ever wonder about those Fairy-types? Let's take a Gardevoir for example. These graceful pokemon are originally pure Psychic-types, which, last checked, do not resist Dragon-type moves. Meaning, you could pretty much destroy them with a Draco Meteor from a well trained Garchomp, Dragonite, or Salamence. But then, out of nowhere, it became part Fairy-type and suddenly they are immune to ALL dragon moves. Why is that they (along with pretty much at least 30 others) became fairy? The answer is simple...  
_

 _...it was all Mew's fault._

* * *

Dialga was looking for his mother in the Hall of Origins. The Legendary of Time had discovered that his idiot brother Palkia had gotten with a issue with a Jigglypuff and wanted to settle it with a simple verbal action, and by verbal, he meant throwing a **Spacial Rend** to the Balloon pokemon's face. He asked the other legendaries but they couldn't help him at this. The Bird trio were fighting about some place call Shamouti, Mewtwo has his hands full with Mew, the beasts of Ecruteak were somewhere in Johto, Celebi's somewhere in time, Lugia was with his mate and son, Ho-oh's roaming around the regions, Rayquaza's scolding Kyogre and Groudon (again), Latios and Latios are having sibling bonding time (last he heard Latios had died in Altomare, but he heard Giratina scoffed at this, went to the Distortion world and pulled out Latios' soul like it was nothing. That or Arceus created another Latios with his memories intact), The Regis are doing who-knows-what, Jirachi's asleep again, Manaphy's going on about her Mama(?), Deoxys' in space, Shaymin's tending to her garden, he had no idea what Uxie, Mesprit, Azelf were doing, Heatran's he has no idea, Darkrai and Cresselia are having one of their love/hate relationship disputes, the Forces of Nature are...somewhat, Meloetta had discovered something called 'Vocaloid', Kyurem asleep at his Chasm, Reshiram's somewhere along with her Hero of Truths, Zekrom's praising the Hero of Ideals (Surprisingly the Chosen One), Swords of Justice were helping Pokemon, Victini is snacking on macaroons, Genesect's too busy taking care of the other Genesects, Yveltal and Xerneas were fighting (again), Zygarde's who-knows-what, Diancie is too busy with her kingdom, and Hoopa is jumping dimensions and time.

So yeah he is on his own here.

After what appears to be ages, he finally found his mother in her office (hey they got offices, where else would they do their work?), only to see her holding up a plate that he did not recognize. "Mom, what are you doing?"

Arceus, upon hearing Dialga's voice, looked from her work and spoke, "Oh Dialga, nice for you to join. You see I'm creating a new plate and spreading its energy to the new pokemon."

"New plate?" questioned Dialga. "As in new Typing?"

"Yes," answered Arceus. "Tell me, do you know what typing Xerneas and Diancie are?" Dialga thought for a while. In honesty, he has no idea. The legendaries from Kalos were new additions to the group, so he didn't had a chance to ask. There was one thing though.

Xerneas is hot. Period. The male legendaries can vouch for this.

"Nope."

Arceus sighed at his answer. It was no surprise though, nobody had ever bother to ask Xerneas nor Diancie. "They're Fairy pokemon. The Fairy-types are effective against Dragons-"

"WHAT!?"

"-Fighting and Dark, and resists Bug, Dark, and Fighting, while being immune to Dragon."

"I repeat, WHAT?!"

"However, they are ineffective against Fire, Poison, and Steel while being weak to Poison and Steel," concluded Arceus.

"Nevermind," muttered Dialga, after discovering that he will only take normal damage while dealing major to Fairy-types if he sticks to Steel moves. "So...these new Pokemon?"

"Yes, however, I only manage to get Mew to make a few." Arceus said somberly.

"How few?"

"Not counting Xerneas and Diancie, only 11."

"Only 11?" Dialga raised a non-existant eyebrow.

"Mew was in a hurry so she could play with Mewtwo, and by 'play', I mean annoy him." explained the god of Pokemon. "Although she wasn't really original with these designs."

"Let me see," spoke Dialga as he leaned forward to see Arceus' (and Mew's) work. "The heck? Is that a set of keys?"

"Like I said, she was in a hurry. Although she did took her time making a new Eeveelution."

"Okay out of all of them, I like the Sylveon the best. Although..."

"Not making a Steel nor Dragon Eevee."

"Damn."

Arceus simply ignore her son as she continued to finish her work. However, the worst thing has to happen at this time and it was in the form of a adorable little psychic kitten.

"HEY ARCY!"

"GAH!" shouted Arceus as she ended up using too much of the Fairy energy, spreading over her work. Turning around, the goddess of all pokemon glared at the ancestor of all pokemon. "MEW!"

Said Mew simply giggled. "Mewtwo gave me candy and told me to play with someone else. Bye!" and like that she left.

Arceus' eyes twitched as the psychic kitten disappeared from her sights. "One of these days, I'll wake Jirachi up and wish for Mew to hate sugar." she muttered. She turned to her work, only to pale. "Uh-oh."

This brought Dialga's attention. The last time Arceus said that was when Celebi was first testing her time travel abilities. Long story short, she accidentally started a feud between the Zangoose and Seviper. "What happen?"

"Well, there are good news and bad news," said Arceus. "The good news is that my work is done."

Dialga congratulated her. "Good job."

"The bad news is that I accidentally changed 20-30 pokemon's typing to fairy." Arceus said solemnly.

Dialga winced at this. "Oh, there is gonna be some backlash to the trainers."

"No doubt."

"Oh yeah before I forget, Palkia pissed off a Jigglypuff and is planning to fight her with a **Spacial Rend**." said Dialga. Arceus stayed quiet. "What?" More silence. "Let me guess, Jigglypuffs are one of the pokemon that became Fairy?"

When his mother nodded, he sighed. "You know what, Sod it. I'm just gonna get lunch. Palkia's on his own."

* * *

(Meanwhile)

An intense stare-off is happening somewhere. There were two beings, Palkia and his enemy, Jigglypuff. No doubt a battle is about to ensue. Too bad Palkia wasn't there about the typing incident. "Alright you over-inflated balloon, ready to meet your maker?" Palkia taunted.

"Sorry, but you aren't my maker; you're too ugly," taunted back Jigglypuff. Oh! Jigglypuff just used **Taunt** even though they can't learn it. This pissed off Palkia of course.

"Take this!" yelled out the dragon of space as he sent out **Spacial Rend**. Energy of Space glowed around the attack as it hurls toward Jigglypuff...

...who took it with zero damage.

"WhAT IN THE DISTORTION WORLD JUST HAPPENED?!" yelled a shocked Palkia.

"Mine turned!"

Jigglypuff used **Dazzling Gleam**.

Palkia was sent flying a few couple meters away.

As Palkia laid unconscious, Jigglypuff took out an all too familiar marker. It's personal now.

* * *

(An hour later)

Arceus had summon a meeting with the other legendaries and was explaining about the Fairy-type fiasco. Needless to say, there were some complaints.

"Are you telling me I am now weak against these things!?" yelled Giratina in despair.

"Ahem, Fairy legendaries over here," muttered Xerneas, Diancie nodding in agreement.

Arceus was considering sending Giratina to the Distortion world again as punishment, or taking away his orb and let Mew play catch with it. "Look, I thought it wouldn't be fair if Xerneas and Diancie were the only Fairy-types in existence, so I had Mew create some. Just don't ask how some of the new pokemon look."

"One of the Fairy pokemon is actually a set of keys, believe it or not," spoke Dialga. "Also Mew ended up changing the typing of about 30 pokemon. Although we now have a new Eeveelution."

This got everymon's attention.

"It's Fairy though, still waiting for a Dragon Eeveelution."

"Just give it time and sooner and later we'll have a Eeveelution on all types," said Arceus. "By the way, where's Palkia? Why isn't he back yet?"

Speaking of Palkia, the Dragon of Space made it to the meeting, grumbling. "One day I'll get that Jigglypuff back for this." He looked up and notice that everymon is looking at him. "What? So I came late, big whoop."

A moment later, every single legendary were laughing like crazy. Palkia was confused at this. "What the Distortion world is everymon's laughing about?"

If Palkia had time to look in the mirror before going to the meeting, he would have seen a crude drawing of 2 Electrodes and a Metapod in between right on his face, giving off a very lewd meaning.


End file.
